Episode 10: Justin Law, Infiltrating Monk! Black Star gets a New Weapon?
Black☆Star- He stared at Lord Death. “Ya called me?” “Yes, I did. It’s time for us to discuss your new weapon.” “New weapon? I don’t need a new weapon. Mifune and Stein are helping to fight on my own.” “Yes, but with the war the way it is, every meister needs to be armed with a weapon. Not just a normal katana, a weapon partner. Here is the file. Make a choice, and come back.” “You got it! I’ll find the strongest one and choose him. Or her. But until then, have my autograph! It’s all you need to win this war isn’-“ *REAPER CHOP* “I’m going to Reaper chop you if you keep that up!” “You should probably warn someone before you do it… ugh…” -Justin Law- The music was blowing out his eardrums, just the way he liked it. He walked up to the Shade base front gate, donned in the armor of the Shadow Army soldiers. He had a Greek comedy mask on his face. He walked into the gate, easily going past the guards. Tonight was the first night he would be there, disguised as a Shade recruit sent from Finland. Or rather, an internal affairs officer. That’s one of the things Lord Saigo, the name of the big guy around here kind of did. He liked to maintain order of things, so he placed certain second-in-commands as IAO’s to make sure all of his soldiers were following the rules. Once he had infiltrated the Shadow Army, he was pretty surprised at the number of bases located around the world, the number of soldiers in each. There were hundreds of bases with thousands of soldiers. He figured there wouldn’t be that many, just a couple of normal bases and the Headquarters, which, as far as he knew, was located somewhere in Africa. He opened the front door of the mansion house. He had been told to meet with the second-in-command serving as the current Legate to the base. That was where he was headed. He followed the direction signs, seeing many of the other soldiers in the hallways, discussing papers, walking, etc. The daylight stretched through the windows as he opened another door, leading to an office. And there in front of him sat the Legate- Vlad Impalous. “Hello, Officer Jundmerkch.” “Evening, Legate… What was your name again?” “Vlad. Vlad “Dracula” Impalous.” He shook Justin’s hand. Justin’s identity was that of Marko Jundmerkch, the real having been killed by Justin at a caravan while it was camping. Vlad was wearing his signature purple hat, and a pinstripe yellow suit, with a red tie. “So you’ve been reassigned to maintain this place, eh?” “What I’m here for.” “Good. We could use an IAO. I’ve been requesting one for a week straight.” “Well, now you got one. I hope I can make a difference.” “As do I. My assistant will show you to your room.” The assistant walked in, wearing the same armor. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing glasses, clearly a “nerd” in a sense. By her look, anyways. She guided him out into the office he would be staying in. - Black☆Star- He had gathered everyone in the file in the courtyard, and now was on top of the middle skull of the DWMA. “Alright! The amazing Black☆Star needs a new weapon, and one of you will get that honor! It will be especially dangerous, only the strongest will be acceptable!” There was idle chatter within the crowd. “Is this guy for real?” “Who would wanna team up with him.” They already began splitting up, leaving and going separate ways. “Huh. They must be weak if they can’t even stand all the way through one of my awesome performances.” He heard a clapping down below. This was giving him a nostalgic feeling. He looked down, and seen a girl. She was Hispanic, with short hair bowed up in a ponytail. She clapped as she walked forward, wearing the brown suit like thing that most new students wore now a days. He jumped, landing on his feet and walked up to the girl. “You like that, huh?” “Yes, it was amazing!” She closed her eyes and smiled as she said it. “Hmm. You’ll go far. What’s your name?” “Oh… My name is Luna. Luna Semáforo, I’m a katana weapon.” “I’m Black☆Star. I’m a meister, looking for a partner. I guess you’re it.” She giggled. “Why not?” -Ikumi- He and Tsubaki left the castle that was the Shadow Army Headquarters. They were being sent on a covert ops mission to Siberia, to steal an artifact from a museum, one Lord Saigo called “very important.” The gates opened. He turned to Tsubaki. “It would probably be a good idea for you to stay in your weapon form for this mission, at least until we get there. We can’t let anybody get suspicious.” “Right.” She transformed into the Enchanted Sword form, knowing it to be his personal favorite. He smiled, sticking her through a belt loop. He knew she wouldn’t mind. She trusted him, and there wasn’t really much that could demean her. Not that he would want to. He sprung out of the HQ, jumping tree branches. They would be traveling on foot. It wasn’t that far, the HQ was in Russia, only new recruits and untrusted people were told it was in Africa, unless they were stationed there. -Justin- He stared down at the papers. Discipline referrals and things like that dotted the desk. Nothing he couldn’t handle-Death Scythes had their fair share of paper work. He had already found out plans for covert operations and things such as that. It was pretty easy, the Shadow Army didn’t keep secrets that much. He even found a covert op scheduled to go on at a museum under DWMA control. He had already contacted Lord Death, who had alerted Yuki and sent him there via a portal. He signed the paper on his desk, and began to drift off to sleep. Morning came. He made himself a cup of coffee. He heard a knock on his door. He opened. “Morning, Officer Marko.” “Morning, Legate Impalous.” He offered Vlad a cup of coffee. Vlad accepted it, and placed 3 lumps of sugar into it. “I have come across some disturbing information about something the Shibusen has been hiding. I figured all second-in-commands would need to know, starting from here to the HQ.” “Hmm… What kind of information?” “Apparently, the Kishin Asura was not the only Kishin born into the world. There is another one.” “What?” “Yes. There is a Kishin sealed within the Sun by Lord Death himself.” “When did this happen?” Vlad sipped his coffee intently. “Apparently, around 500 years ago.” “What are we going to do?” “We are going to have to keep it as the very first secret, I’d imagine. We don’t want this getting into the wrong hands, which there are plenty of in this army. We can’t allow it to be released.” ''Finally, something we can agree on. '' “This is pretty disturbing information you’ve given me. I’ll create a memo right away.” “No, don’t bother. I can handle the memo.” Vlad left the room. Justin thought over some things. For some reason, Vlad didn’t seem like such a bad guy, nor did any of the Shades, for that matter. Why weren’t they connected to the Earth Soul, and why were they trying to get to it? Yuki’s story was starting not to make sense. “Oh Lord Death, give me strength to find out what is going on here.” Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc